


Wishing (You) Well

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie takes care of Tyler when he's sick
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152
Collections: Discord 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!"

When Tyler wakes up with a pounding headache and a sore throat, he knows today is going to be a bad day. He wants to push through it, force himself to go to practice and get it over with before he can come home and collapse on the bed. Thankfully, they don't have a game tonight. He stands up and the way the room starts spinning doesn't seem to be a good sign. He just has enough energy to let the dogs outside before his stomach starts churning and he has to make a mad dash for the bathroom to empty his stomach. He knows there's no way he can go to practice like this. Once he's finished cleaning himself up, he crawls back in bed, pulling his phone from the nightstand and calling Jamie.

"What's up?" Jamie answers. Tyler smiles just hearing his voice, which is stupid considering he sees Jamie almost every day of their lives, but it is what it is. He accepted his feelings a long time ago.

"I'm siiiick," Tyler croaks out. "Can't come to practice."

"Sick how?" And now Jamie's slipping into protective captain mode, his voice going low and worried and if Tyler didn't feel so awful it would send tingles down his spine.

"I puked," Tyler mumbles, eyes already slipping closed. "Head hurts."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Dunno." Tyler's too tired to get up and check. All he wants to do is _sleep_ , especially with Jamie's soothing voice in his ear _._

"Ok, I'll let coach know you won't be here, okay? Get some rest and I'll come check on you after." Tyler agrees and falls asleep with a smile before he even hangs up, knowing that Jamie will probably be there by the time he wakes up.

He doesn't know how much later it is when he feels a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature before it runs through his hair. He presses up into the touch before he's even fully awake, opening his eyes to find Jamie hovering over him.

"Hi," Tyler smiles up at him.

"Hey," Jamie greets softly. "You feel a little warm. Can I take your temp real quick?" Tyler makes some kind of noise in agreement, accepting the thermometer Jamie holds out. Jamie takes it back when it beeps and frowns down at it. "It's a little high but not too bad. Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" Tyler shakes his head, quietly amused at Jamie's fussing but trying not to let it show on his face. "Alright, I'm gonna go get you something. You said you puked?" Tyler hums. "Right, something easy on the stomach, then. I'll be back in bit."

The problem is that once Jamie's gone, Tyler just wants him to come back. He knows it'll make them both feel better if Jamie takes care of him, but it'll make _Tyler_ feel better to have Jamie near him. The solution is obvious. Tyler rolls out of bed and makes his way to his kitchen where he can hear Jamie moving some pans around. The chair makes a loud scraping noise when he sits in it and Jamie turns around, startled, while Tyler rests his head on the table.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jamie fusses, coming over to rest a hand on the back of Tyler's neck. "You need to rest." He doesn't answer, doesn't want to say _I wanted to be near you_ , so he just turns his head and shoots Jamie a pathetic look until Jamie sighs. "Fine, just don't move." Tyler almost whimpers when he takes his hand away, but he stops himself just in time. Now the issue is that… well, he has a fever and he's not wearing a shirt. The cold sweats are getting to him, making him shiver, and Jamie's over there in his Stars hoodie, one of the big soft ones with _Benn 14_ standing out on the back, and Tyler really, _really_ wants to wear it. He thinks he can get away with asking for it, claiming the fever is messing with him if Jamie says no.

"Jame?" he asks, trying his best to sound pathetic. It must work because Jamie immediately drops what he was doing and comes to Tyler's side. "Can I have your hoodie? 'm cold." His body chooses that moment to let a shiver run through him, and he watches as Jamie looks at Tyler closely before his eyes dart down the hallway to Tyler's room. Tyler knows for sure Jamie's about to offer to go grab one of Tyler's hoodies, but then his eyes dart over to the pan on the stove, and he's taking his hoodie off before Tyler can blink. Tyler basically rips it from his hands before he can change his mind and slips it on, pulling the hood over his head and laying his head back down on the table. He feels Jamie hovering next to him for a second, but Tyler refuses to acknowledge that this is a little weird. The hoodie smells like Jamie, and it's a little too broad over Tyler's shoulders, and he _loves_ it. He knows it's all in his head, but he can practically feel Jamie's name against his back. He wishes he could see it, but just knowing it's there is enough to bring a stupid smile to his face.

A few minutes later there's a _thump_ and Tyler lifts his head to see a bowl of soup, a bottle of gatorade, and a water bottle on the table in front of him. "Eat," Jamie says, sitting down across from Tyler. He keeps his eyes intently on Tyler until he takes a bite, and then starts digging into his own bowl. They eat in silence, Tyler basking in this feeling: the warmth of the food and the warmth of the hoodie mixing with his happiness just having Jamie _here._ It's probably stupid of him to wish to be sick more often.

"Was coach mad?" he asks, mostly just to fill the silence.

"Nah," Jamie shakes his head. "You know he was thinking about making practice optional today anyway. I think he was glad you were looking after yourself and didn't try to come in and make it worse." Jamie gives him a proud smile and Tyler absolutely doesn't acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks for coming over," Tyler says after they're done eating, sipping at the water bottle as Jamie cleans up their bowls. Jamie waves off his thanks and turns to face Tyler once he's gotten everything put away. Tyler knows he'll probably leave now that he's gotten Tyler properly fed and watered, and he tries to look really, _really_ attached the hoodie in case Jamie thinks of taking it with him. He's surprised when Jamie goes to the cabinet with the dogs' food, crossing the room to fill their bowls. He doesn't know if his heart can contain more love than it does the moment Jamie opens the door to let the dogs in, crouching down to greet them all and letting them lick his face. He's really glad Jamie's too distracted to look at him in that moment because Tyler doesn't even know what his face is doing.

He has to leave the room before he does something he regrets. He hides in the bathroom for a little bit, splashing water on his overheated face to try and cool himself down, and if he turns to look at his back in the mirror then no one's around to see it. He expects Jamie to be gone when he finally emerges, but to his surprise Jamie's made himself at home on the couch. He's sitting at an angle, arm draped across the back of the couch and eyes glued to the TV and, look, Tyler's _sick_ , okay? All he wants is some cuddles and the space between Jamie and the couch is the perfect size for him to slip into, so… he does. He can blame it on the fever if he has to, but he doesn't have the strength to tell himself no today. Jamie doesn't acknowledge him when Tyler walks over, but he obviously knows that Tyler's there. The biggest shock is that he doesn't react at all when Tyler squeezes himself into the small space, wiggling himself in until he can throw an arm over Jamie's waist and rest his head on Jamie's chest. Jamie's arm drops down from the back of the couch and lands on his own name spread across Tyler's back, his fingers tracing the word idly, and if Tyler wasn't so tired, he might explode.

"Gonna take a nap," Tyler mumbles, eyes already slipping shut.

"Good," Jamie says softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story from Jamie's POV, as requested by someone on tumblr.

It’s not that Jamie’s distracted during practice; it’s just that it’s hard for him to have his head in the game when he knows Tyler’s at home sick and miserable. Tyler doesn’t skip practice for little things like a cold, so if he’s calling in it must be pretty serious. He rushes a little bit through his media stuff and then his shower, throwing on whatever clothes he has laying in his locker to get out of the building faster.

He’s concerned when the dogs don’t come and greet him when he walks into Tyler’s house, but a quick glance in the backyard reassures him. They’re lounging in the shade of the tree on their ridiculously expensive dog beds that Tyler insisted on buying. It’s a little chilly outside but not too cold, and Jamie can see there’s still water in their bowls out there, so he thinks he’s fine to let them be for now.

He has to pause in the doorway of Tyler’s room, taking in the sight of him. Tyler isn’t wearing a shirt and his skin is flushed from the fever. Jamie allows himself just a few seconds to look before he forces his eyes away, stepping up to the bed and resting a hand on Tyler’s forehead. He’s still pretty warm. Tyler groans a little, pressing up into Jamie’s touch, and Jamie lets his hand slide through Tyler’s hair as Tyler opens his eyes.

"Hi," Tyler smiles up at him. Jamie has the sudden urge to just lean down and kiss him, but he stops himself. Now’s not the time.

"Hey," Jamie says softly. "You feel a little warm. Can I take your temp real quick?" Tyler grunts what Jamie chooses to interpret as agreement and holds up the thermometer he had grabbed from the bathroom. He grabs it when it beeps and can’t help but frown. 100.6. “It’s a little high but not too bad.” Higher than he’d like for it to be, but at least Tyler was getting some rest. Hopfully that’ll help. “ Have you had anything to eat or drink today?” Tyler shakes his head no, smiling up at Jamie. Jamie almost wants to ask why he looks so amused, but he probably doesn’t want to know. "Alright, I'm gonna go get you something. You said you puked?" Tyler just hums and Jamie wants him to use his words, but he has to pick his battles. "Right, something easy on the stomach, then. I'll be back in a bit."

He has to search through Tyler’s cabinets before he’s able to find some canned chicken noodle soup. It’s not _ideal_ but it’ll probably be easier on Tyler’s stomach than anything else he’ll be able to find. He checks the expiration date on it, just in case, but thankfully it’s still good. He’s so distracted finding a pan and reading the soup label that he doesn’t hear Tyler’s footsteps. He jumps a little when he hears the chair legs scraping the tile floor, turning to see Tyler settling in and resting his head on the table.

“What are you doing out of bed?” he asks, setting everything on the counter and crossing the room to Tyler. He rests a hand on the back of Tyler’s neck on an impulse, surprised when Tyler relaxes instantly. He turns his head and hits Jamie with the most pathetic puppy eyes Jamie’s ever seen, which is just _not fair_. “Fine,” he sighs. “Just don’t move.” Not that Tyler looks like he’s going anywhere. Jamie goes back to the soup, dumping it in the pan and turning the heat on low, trying to make sure there’s nothing else he needs to add.

“Jame?” Tyler’s weak voice floats across the kitchen and Jamie drops everything to go to him. It’s like the first thing Tyler’s said since he got here. He thinks Tyler’s going to ask for a trash can so he can puke, or for some water or something. The last thing he expects is, “Can I have your hoodie? ‘m cold.” Tyler shivers and Jamie thinks about how long it would take to go back to the bedroom and grab a shirt or a blanket. Too long to leave the stove unattended. He strips off his own hoodie, surprised by how quickly Tyler rips it from Jamie’s hands and puts it on. Tyler puts the hood up and then rests his head back on the table and Jamie has to take a second just to breathe when he sees his own name stretched across Tyler’s back like that. He has to convince himself not to reach out and trace the name and number, distracting himself with finishing the soup. He dumps it into 2 bowls and sets them down on the table, along with a water bottle and a gatorade for Tyler.

“Eat,” he says sternly when Tyler lifts his head and just blinks at it all. Jamie hopes he’s not out of it, but he seems to be ok when he reaches for the spoon and starts eating. Jamie sits across from him and eats his own soup, glad that it actually tastes pretty decent.

“Was coach mad?” Tyler asks. Jamie’s stomach drops a little bit.

“Nah, you know he was thinking about making practice optional today anyway,” Jamie assures him. “I think he was glad you were looking after yourself and didn't try to come in and make it worse." Tyler’s more than proven himself responsible over the years, but sometimes he still seems to worry about disappointing management. Jamie tries to give him his best reassuring, proud smile. He’s glad Tyler didn’t try to come to practice while he’s so sick he can barely hold his head up long enough to eat. Tyler smiles back at him and seems to relax a little bit, pushing his mostly-empty bowl away and sipping at the water bottle.

“Thanks for coming over,” Tyler says weakly while Jamie’s cleaning up. Jamie doesn’t even bother responding; it’s ridiculous of Tyler to think that he has to thank Jamie for taking care of him. Like there’s anywhere else he’d rather be right now. He turns to glance at Tyler once the kitchen is clean and Tyler seems to hunch down, wrapping his arms around himself. Jamie doesn’t know what that’s about, but movement in the backyard catches his eye through the window. He needs to feed the dogs and let them back inside. He can see that they’re starting to crowd around the door, impatient to be back with Tyler. He fills their bowls and then opens the door to let them in, laughing as they all try to shove the others out of the way to get his attention. He crouches down and tries to pet them all at once, turning his face away when they try to lick him. Tyler stands up quickly and rushes to the bathroom, and Jamie really hopes he’s not puking. The food’s barely settled in his stomach; that wouldn’t be a good sign. The dogs try to follow Tyler, but Jamie directs them to the food bowls and they’re distracted pretty easily after that.

Jamie sprawls out on the couch and grabs the remote, scrolling through Netflix to see if there’s anything interesting to watch. He hears Tyler walk in, but he’s reading the summary for this documentary so he doesn’t look over right away. Tyler walks closer and then suddenly he’s squeezing himself between Jamie’s body and the back of the couch and Jamie’s really glad Tyler can’t see the stupid smile that slips onto Jamie’s face. He knows it’s probably just the fever, that Tyler’s usually cuddly and being sick makes it even worse, but Tyler’s a warm line down his side, his arm around Jamie’s waist and his head resting on Jamie’s chest and he’s wearing Jamie’s hoodie and it’s just… it’s good. Jamie wants this all the time. He clicks play on the documentary and doesn’t stop himself this time from bringing a hand to Tyler’s back and tracing his name spanning across Tyler’s shoulders.

"Gonna take a nap," Tyler mumbles, already sounding half asleep.

"Good," Jamie says softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
